


Perambulate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [576]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Jethro the dog. A slice of McGee's thoughts after Abby talks him into taking Jethro home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/28/2000 for the word [perambulate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/28/perambulate).
> 
> perambulate  
> To walk about; to roam; to stroll; as, "he perambulated in the park."  
> To walk through or over.  
> To travel over for the purpose of surveying or inspecting.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #261 Where?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perambulate

McGee still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with Jethro the dog. Well he knew how. Abby and her big eyes and wily ways. It kind of disturbed him to have a dog named after his boss, though. 

Still he’d promised to take care of it and that included perambulating up and down Yards Park whenever he had a chance to take Jethro out. He was thankful for his sister. She took care of Jethro when he had a hot case. 

He didn’t know where he’d be without his sister. Even Abby wouldn’t be able to calm Gibbs down enough to let him take Jethro out if they had a hot case. She’d probably offer to take Jethro out herself, but with a hot case, she’d need to be running evidence not taking the dog for a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
